Completing the Major
by HappilyEvrSingl
Summary: Jasper and Alice were never more than friends and he went back to training newborns with Maria. Edward is away when the Cullens meet Bella. All hell breaks loose when he comes home unexpectedly and so Alice decides the only way to protect her is to deliver Bella to her destiny's doorstep...in Texas. Temp. HIATUS while I finish writing, because I hate not finishing it yet. Life.
1. Chapter 1

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with them. **

**So, here is my first Bella/Jasper fic. I've been wanting to do one for a while. I toyed with the idea of a Jasper meeting Bella during the Southern Wars, but decided to keep things more in line. Hope you all enjoy. **

Ch 1

JPOV

I looked around at the latest compound that I had assisted Maria in establishing for the Volturi and couldn't help but be proud of the work we had forged here. The newest newborns were some of the most controlled and trainable that I had ever created and worked with, and everything was working in tandem. The day that the Volturi came to put an end to the Southern Vampire Wars was the day that Maria became forever in my debt for returning to her. Had it not been for my presence here, her and her entire army would've been wiped out much as the others who hadn't already destroyed most of their armies and went into hiding. I was able to negotiate a deal with the leaders of the Volturi, that under the guise of continuing our claim to land Maria and I would set up several compounds and use our skill with newborns to train new members for their guard.

I only come to one of the compounds once a year. Maria is good at selecting humans that she feels will make the best candidates for the guard. I stay with Peter and Char the rest of the time, or spend time traveling.

Speak of the devil and he shall call. "Yeah Asshole, what is it?" I answered my beloved dickhead of a brother's call.

"Listen here you half-wit, egotistical asswipe don't forget for a second that I am older than you and just because I've always let you kick my ass doesn't mean I always will if you keep talkin to yer elders like that boy" was his witty reply.

"You know I'm training Peter. If you miss me that much after a week maybe you should bring your candy ass down here and help out."

"Cool it Major, Char and I have been having a dandy time makin sweet lovin in every corner of the house whenever we want so I aint missin ya, just got a little inklin that we need to be expectin some company in the way of that annoying pixie gypsy that you had to go and make friends with. That's all. Happy day to you too fucker." And he hangs up.

Well that was random. I haven't talked to Alice since she finally found that family that she had been so eager to find. I had left Maria for a time about a year after I let Peter and Char escape. Shit was just getting too tense between Maria and I because of them, and with all the talk of the Volturi comin around. I left and went out on my own, searching for something else. Life as a nomad was boring and lonely. I'm a military man and without some order in my life I was going crazier than I was when I was surrounded by death, despair, and destruction.

Around 52 in Philly I stepped into a diner to get out of the rain for a few and collect my thoughts. I was immediately met with the eyes of another vampire attached to the head of a little pixie named Alice. She claimed she had been waitin for me and I had been awfully rude takin so long to get there. She was a sweet little thing, a little too high strung and centered on her visions for me, but we spent some time together travelling around lookin for this family she claimed was going to love us both. She talked of eating from animals and living normal lives and going to high school and stuff. I had no idea what made her think this was a life for me, but I helped her look for them anyways and even tried out drinking animal blood with her for moral support. In 54 we finally found this family she had been seein since the day she woke up into this life. They were nice folk, a little on the strange side for vampires, but nice people and I knew Alice would be happy with them. I spent a couple days there getting to know the leader, Carlisle. He was a good man and I had a great deal of respect for him, but his was not the life for the Major. His wife reminded me of the things I could remember of my own mama, and it was nice for a few days to be doted on. There were three others that considered themselves children, and really that's exactly what they were. I got along real well with the girl Rose, she was a fiesty gorgeous blonde, but spoiled rotten by her vamp daddy and it showed. Her mate and husband Emmet, he was a lot of fun. Reminded me a lot of Peter and I decided then it would be a good idea to keep them far away from each other. Then there was the first son, Edward. That guy was a weird one. I didn't spend much time with him, but I'm pretty sure he had a few things lodged in his ass that didn't come out during his change. His emotions just never sat right with me and I avoided him as much as I could for those couple days. Alice assured me that it would not be the last I saw of her and that when the time came she would find me. I didn't doubt her, after spendin two years with her I knew better. I bid them farewell and made my way back south finding Peter and Char to check on them, before returning to Maria. One week after my return the Volturi came knockin, and we've been doin their trainin since. My leavin and then comin back and savin Maria's ass changed her attitude with me real quick. I am not her second in command, in fact accordin to our bosses she's my second. I aint too sure what went on while I was away. She never offered so I never asked, but I imagine it was pretty eye opening for her.

PPOV

I wasn't real sure how this was all gonna go down, but I had one of my feelin's that the little future tellin pixie would be showin up for my brother soon and it was gonna be a big deal.

About an hour after my call to the rotten bastard my doorbell was ringin and I knew who would be on the other side of that door. What I wasn't expectin was the heartbeat that was there too. What in the hell would possess the little nymph to show up at a strange human drinkin vampire's house with a human? Maybe she thought she was sposed to bring a gift?

"You gonna answer it or am I yoda?" asked Char, obviously lookin a little panicked about the heartbeat outside our door too.

I started cautiously makin my way to the door when I realized there were two fierce vampires in this house actin afraid of the human on the other side of our own door. I rose to my full height and strutted to my door. This was my castle and I was the king. Not gonna be intimmidated by some human on my porch, no way no how.

I opened the door and suddenly all my knowin shit started goin haywire. Standin next to the little pixie the Major had told us about and shown us pictures of was the fiercest little kitten of a human I ever saw in my whole life. She stood up to every millimeter of her tiny five foot four inch and hundred and ten pound self and looked me directly in the eyes without a single hint of fear.

"Hi Peter, I knew you were expecting me so I didn't bother looking up your number. I'm Alice Cullen and this is my best friend Bella. We need your help till Jazz gets back. You going to invite us in or what?" The little sprite announced.

"Peter stop starin it aint polite and whatever manners your mama didn't get to teach you I sure as hell have. Invite the ladies in." My wife commanded.

"Peter, nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan" the human announced holding out her hand as if I didn't bite.

I shook the human's hand as delicately as I could, producing a hysterical laugh from her.

"Ladies please come in and I'll introduce you to my wife and see what we can do for ya"

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her in past me. She didn't seem to have a single ounce of concern that she might break the little thing.

"Charlote, so great to finally meet you" exclaimed Alice. "I've seen you in my visions of Jazz and all, but I've been waiting forever to finally meet you. You have such a sweet home here. My mother Esme would absolutely love your south west décor" she rambled on nearly bouncing out of her self.

"Alice, nice to meet you as well, and your friend, Bella, it's nice to meet you too dear. I have to admit I'm a little nervous. We've never had a human in our home. Is there anything I might be able to get for you?" said Char

"Charlote, it's very nice to meet you as well. I appreciate the gesture, but no thank you. Not to worry, I've been friends with a vampire for 2 years so don't feel the need to act any different around me, well except the eating part, it would be quite hospitable of you to not do that." And instantly the ice was broken, we were all laughing and I'm pretty sure my wife and I fell in love with our first human guest.

"Alice, not to be rude or anything but I'm quite sure the feelin I got didn't indicate a social call. You wanna tell us what brings ya to Texas, and more importantly seekin out our brother?" I asked, not one to beat around the bush with niceties.

"Right, of course. You may want to go ahead and get Jazz on the phone and I can explain to everyone at once."

I dialed my brother up fully knowin he was gonna get a ass reamin from Char for his language and couldn't help the chuckle as I hit the speaker button on my phone. "Finally ready for that ass whoopin or did you decide to quit bein a dickless slave to Char and come play with the big boys again ass fucker?" I didn't miss the smirk on the little human's face. So she's a naughtly little girl. Hmmm.

"Jasper Eugene Whitlock, you will apologize to me for that comment and the rest of the ladies in this room right this second for your language and wait till I get my hands on you and we'll see who's dickless then!" Yelled my beautiful wife as I held my chuckles back as much as I could.

"Um, Char, I'm so sorry, you know how us boys can get especially when we're around all the trainin and stuff. I swear I'll bring you home somethin real pretty to make up for it." He came through grovelling, knowin full well he'd be getting hell when he came home.

"I hate to intrude on the family moment and all, but I asked Peter here to call you Jazz. I told you I'd find you when the time came, and it's here. I need to get the explaining out of the way and get out of here as quickly as possible." Alice explained, now completely looking serious, all excitable pixie gone.

"Alice, nice to hear from you. Go ahead and tell us what's going on, wait, is that a human heart beat I hear in the room?" Jasper finally noticed.

"Yes it is, and she's the reason that I'm here and also the reason I need to leave quickly. Bella is my best friend. We met when she came to live with her dad in Forks and we were going to the same high school. She's become a part of our family over the last two years and we love her dearly. Edward was taking some time away and living in Denali with some cousins, but he came home unexpectedly a couple weeks ago and picked up Bella's scent around the house and the family. He's become obsessed with her, as she's apparently his singer or something. He will stop at nothing to get to her, he even hired a group of really deranged nomads to track her down and bring her to him. I can't let anything happen to her, but I can't protect her. I've seen her as one of us since the day we met her, but it hasn't been the right time, and I recently started seeing her here with you guys. So, here we are. I know you guys will love and protect her. It's time for me to go though or they'll find us. Love you Jazz." She barked out almost in tears as she hugged Bella and ran out the door.

Just as I heard something crash through the phone I noticed that our fierce little girl was now looking like the scared tiny little kitten, with her eyes cast to the floor and her hands fidgetting in her lap where she sat. She looked even smaller than she was. Char went directly over to her, and without a single moment of hesitation had the little thing wrapped in her arms whispering reasurances over and over to her.

"Captain, I have to go talk with Maria and make a phone call to the Italians. I'll be home within 2 hours. I expect a full report when I get there." That was the Major's final comment before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight and it's cast okay, quit rubbin it in!**

**Hope the first chapter was well enjoyed. I had to stop it somewhere or it would've just kept on going. So I'm getting the second out as fast as I can. I'm lovin this story and I hope ya'll are too. PLEASE don't forget to write me some sweet nothings in that fancy little box at the bottom of the page when you're done. Thanks!**

**Ch 2**

**BPOV**

I had to break the tension and get some time to myself after that phone call and Alice's departure and I had spotted the perfect place to do that as we drove up to Peter and Charlotes house. "Are those your horses in the pasture out there?" I asked praying to the gods that is why Alice got me hooked on horses.

"Yes ma'am they are. Would you like me to show ya a thing or two about them?" Peter replied. I held back my laughter to be polite.

After the first week of my riding lessons that Alice insisted on to 'help my balance and coordination' I was hooked and came over to the Cullen's to find that Esme and Emmet had begun construction on a monstrosity of a barn behind their home. They all spoiled me, but Esme and Emmet were probably the worst.

"Um, I could possibly teach you a thing or two cowboy, but you knock yourself out trying" I told him, deciding that the only way Peter and I were ever gonna get along was if he quit looking at me like I was gonna break any second.

Peter's eyes shown bright and sparkled with their crimson best at my challenge and I knew he understood what I was conveying.

"Well then little missy why don't you take a moment on out there to familiarize yerself with the barn and a few horses and I'll be out to test your theory."

I gave Peter a smile and a wink to Charlote and was out the door, headed to the one place I knew I'd always feel at home, a barn. The second I opened the doors and that glorious smell of horse, leather, and hay hit my nose I had found the comfort I needed. I walked slowly down the meticulous aisle. A couple horses were getting their refuge from the Texas heat in their stalls so I took the time to apraise them and scratch their noses when they came up to investigate the intruder. The pregant bay mare at the end caught my attention and apparently I caught hers too so I let myself into her stall so we could meet properly. The sign on her stall door said "Orphan Annie" and I couldn't help but relate.

After a proper nuzzling and exchage of scents Annie decided we liked each other so I took a seat on the bucket in the corner of her stall so I could finally process the last two weeks of my crazy life.

The day I started school at Forks high was one of the best of my life. That was the day I met my best friend/sister Alice. We were best friends from the moment we first sat together in calculus. I met Emmet and Rose at lunch that day and the three of us were pretty much inseperable after that. It didn't take me long to realize that my new friends were not entirely human. I didn't want to hurt Alice or Emmet's feelings by pointing it out so I went to Rose to confront her. That night they brought me home to meet Esme and Carlisle so I could ask Carlisle any questions. I was immediately made a part of the family and probably spent more time at the Cullen's than my dad's house, but he worked so much that I'm not sure he really noticed too much. It wasn't long before Alice told me that she had a vision of me like them from the very beginning, that no one would force that on me, but it was a decision that I probably made without even knowing what they were. She was right in that assumption. They were the family I always wished for. I loved my parents, but they were pretty clueless in the parenting department and I had pretty much raised myself. Aside from that Alice, Rose and Emmet were the first real friends I had ever had. I had always felt odd around my peers, having grown up so soon. Alice was the best girlfriend I had never had. Emmet made sure that I didn't take life so seriously, and truly did give me back some of my childhood with some of the pranks and antics we would get into. Rose was that big sister who I knew I could go to with anything and she would completely understand and be able to give me the best advice without making me feel stupid or insecure. Then there were Carlisle and Esme. My second parents in every sense of the word. Carlisle was the one to interrogate the fist guy I ever went on a date with. Esme was the one who brought my favorite pjs and ice cream when we broke up. Carlisle had been helping me narrow down my college choices for the fall. My world was a fairy tail until the day that Edward decided at the last minute to come by for a visit. Alice never even had a chance to see it coming.

I was out in the barn doing chores with Emmet when Edward came barelling into the barn and had me up against the wall before I even knew what had happened. It took Emmet, Alice, and Rose to get him away from me. Carlisle demanded he leave immediately and that was when I learned about vampires and their singers. For the next two weeks I was never without an escort, they even kept watch when I slept. Carlisle was determined that Edward would be ashamed of his actions and either get control of the bloodlust or stay away. This wasn't meant to be however. Alice saw it the moment that Edward made the decision after meeting the group of nomads to have them bring me to him. We were gone immediately. She called Carlisle to explain to him and let me say goodbye over the phone to the family. I would not get my goodbye to Charlie, Renee, Billy, or Jacob. My death had been staged before we ever left Washington soil. No one knew yet if Edward was going to buy it or not.

Alice was determined that this was where I was to end up even if this hadn't happened with Edward. She said that she always saw my life leading me here. The University of Texas was one of my top picks for college, so I wasn't doubting her, it just wasn't the way I had imagined. Carlisle and I had discussed changing me on several occasions and had agreed that if nothing else happened and it was still what I wanted, that after I finished my bachelors degree I would tell my family I was studying abroad for my masters and I would be the first person Carlisle ever changed that wasn't dying. I couldn't help but wonder how these new human drinking vampires fit into all the destiny crap that Alice talked about all the time. Before today I had never even heard of this Peter and Charlote. Alice had told me many stories of the famed Jasper who she met in the 50's and helped her find her way to the Cullens. She had even shown me pictures of them from their travels. These were just stories though. I couldn't understand why Alice had decided that this was where I was supposed to end up. I knew better than to ask Alice the "why"s. Alice was very guarded with her gift and felt that giving too much detail of what she saw away could alter a persons reality. So here sat the late Isabella Marie Swan, on a bucket in a horse stall in Texas, being nuzzled by Orphan Annie.

"Oh, what a pair we make Annie" I told the horse who had made my lap her new favorite place to rest her head.

Just as the words left my mouth I heard the silent footfalls of a vampire walking down the aisle.

"Well, well, well Miss Bella it appears that perhaps you were never meant to be human after all" mused Peter coming to a stop in front of Annie's stall.

"Oh, and do tell Peter, why is that?" I asked.

"Well, you see Jasper and I have been breeding these horses for a few decades, for some odd reason they aint spoked by us like most animals, I reckon maybe they're missing that same gene you are, but anyhow Orphan Annie here she likes us just fine as the others but she don't like humans, but she sure seems to have a soft side for you there". He explained.

Now that was funny as hell to me, and apparently Annie thought so too as she bounced her head up and down at my lap.

"Well Petey, maybe we're just kindred orphans" was the best answer I could give him at the moment.

"I'd offer to go for a ride with ya Bella, but the Major is on his way and I'm supposed to be keepin yer dangerous lil ass inside and hoverin over ya or somethin till he gets here". Petey obviously realized I would baulk at this if he'd said it any other way but sarcastic.

"Well my dear friend, we wouldn't want to miss the ass whooping he's gonna get by that hot little wife of yours when he gets here so we better get in there so we get good seats for the show" I managed to get out without laughing too hard as I said my goodbye for now to Annie and closed up the stall.

"I'm not real sure who this 'Major' is that you and Alice speak of, and I'm real thankful that you've taken me in so far, but if he thinks he's gonna walk in here and order my every step like a damn soldier then someone better just give Eddy a call and let him know where I'm at because I'd rather be dead than turned into some hot shot war god vamp's bitch". I told Petey in all seriousness as he laughed him self into a stupor.

"Tisk, tisk such foul talk from such a pretty little mouth" came from behind me in the lowest, sexiest voice I had ever heard in my entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is Chapter 3, FINALLY! Sorry to spoil yall by putting the first two out so quick and then having to wait for this one. The Major and Bella weren't quite sure what they were doing and I kinda had to wait for them to sort that out…I think they're on a good track now though, so fingers crossed. Lol. Enjoy. Review. Review. Review.**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own her characters, or her bank account, this is entirely for fun, so make sure you REVIEW so I know if it sucks or not.**

Ch 3

JPOV

I smelled the human girl's increadible scent almost a half a mile out and was immediately pissed at Peter. He was supposed to be keeping her little ass safe till I could get there and figure out what in the hell it was that Alice expected me to do with a human. Of all the crazy shit that pixie ever came up with, delivering her favorite human to a group of war hardened human drinking vampires, this was definitely the craziest shit I'd ever heard of. I've not had much interraction with humans that didn't involve a meal. I had no idea what went into taking care of one, and certainly had no idea how I was supposed to go about protectin one from a group of our kind hell bent on ending her. I had learned back then not to question Alice's decisions that she made off of her visions though, so if Alice said this was the reason she knew she'd be finding me again, and 50 years later she has, then I aint goin against it.

I followed the mouth waterin scent of the girl to the barn. I stood there watching as she nuzzled with the only horse I ever met that only liked vampires. You just had to chuckle at it. I've seen that horse go ape shit and try and take a chunk out of every human she's ever encountered and here she was with her head perched in this girls lap. I had to give Alice credit though, she certainly had good taste in pickin humans to be friends with. She sure is a pretty girl. Not over the top in style, but she had a simple elegance to her, even dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt sitting on a bucket in a horses stall. I listened to her talk to Annie and couldn't help but feel the waves of emotions she was throwin around. She was feelin lost and sad, but hopefull. Not even a twinge of the fear she should be feelin with a group of vampires huntin for her.

I stepped back into the corner when my half-wit brother came strollin down the aisle not even actin like he had broken orders by lettin her out here, and alone at that. I listened to their easy banter and was instantly jealous of the familiarity they had established already. How did my brother find it so easy to carry on with her like he's known her for months, when I couldn't even announce myself? Then the girl started talkin about me.

"Well my dear friend, we wouldn't want to miss the ass whooping he's gonna get by that hot little wife of yours when he gets here so we better get in there so we get good seats for the show" she said full of humor and as much mischief as Peter.

"I'm not real sure who this 'Major' is that you and Alice speak of, and I'm real thankful that you've taken me in so far, but if he thinks he's gonna walk in here and order my every step like a damn soldier then someone better just give Eddy a call and let him know where I'm at because I'd rather be dead than turned into some hot shot war god vamp's bitch" well not so elegant now are we?

"Tisk, tisk such foul talk from such a pretty little mouth" I admonished, deciding I'd heard enough of her badgerin me.

After squashin a surge of lust that I definitely felt into my core she spun around on her heel and it was then that I was met with the one thing I couldn't see when she was in the horse stall, staring me directly in the eyes were the deepest chocolate brown eyes, full of fire.

She narrowed her eyes at me with her hands on her hips "Well, he finally decides to speak. I guess with that southern drawl manners don't always accompany. I was wondering how long you were just gonna stand there in that corner. You know it aint polite to eaves drop." She scolded completely cutting off all emotions, and stunning me dead. Alice didn't mention that she was Char's mini me.

Peter was standing behind Bella damn near choking on himself trying to hold back his laughter, and I wanted to help the bastard with the chokin part. How the hell did she know I'd been standin here?

I woud've put the little wafe in her place till she had to go and call out my manners. It wasn't like she was crawling with em either though.

"Captain, we will continue this in the house where the human isn't throwing her scent out all over the place for her hunters to pick up on" I commanded, tipped my hat to the girl and went for the house. Hopefully I could make up to Char before the two stooges got in.

**BPOV**

OH. MY. GOD! Did that really just happen? Obviously I hadn't paid good enough attention to the pictures Alice had shown me. Jasper Whitlock was pure sex in a cowboy hat and boots with perfectly worn jeans and a deliciously tight t-shirt showing way too many muscles in between. Alice told me he had a gift to feel emotions, which meant one thing for me, I was now in my own personal hormone hell!

"You can continue your oogling a lot better inside Miss Bella" Peter said breaking into my internal rant.

"Hmph, oogling my ass! Let's get in there before we miss the show Petey" I said while jumping on his back.

"You sure you ready for this little one?" Peter hesitated.

"Giddy on up Thunder!" I belted while appropriately kicking Peter in the ass.

We were standing in Char's kitchen in less than a second laughing hysterically while Jasper and Char looked at us like a couple loons.

"Peter Whitlock! You put that girl down right this second before you break her. What in all God's creation has gotten into you?" Char scolded.

I hopped off Peter's back and gave Char my best hug. "It's okay Char, we were just havin a little fun. The human is used to that kinda thing" I said batting my lashes at her.

I turned to Jasper, all of a sudden feeling like I had been extremely rude to him. "I apologize for before, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you, and thank you for coming back all this way for me".

**JPOV**

I was completely mesmerized by her. When she apologized for our prior meeting and took the reins in correcting it her emotions switched back on and I could feel her genuine regret, gratitude, and confidence. I couldn't help but get lost in her emotions as I stared into those firey chocolate pools. Char must have noticed me getting lost and apporpriately nudged me.

"Ma'am, it's entirely my pleasure. Jasper Whitlock." I drawled while tipping my hat to her.

This girl was an enigma to me, and I was more determined than ever to keep her safe so I could try to begin to figure her out.

"Well then, let's go have a seat and figure out what needs to be done" piped Char.

I couldn't help but reach out and touch Bella's back as we made our way into the living room. The fire in her eyes seemed to course through her whole body. The heat and spark when I touched her back for that brief moment was like nothing in this whole life I had experienced.

Bella took her seat on the single chair and I couldn't help but wish she had instead picked the sofa across from Peter and Char just so I could feel closer to her. This was completely absurd and made no sense to me. In all my years I had never had these kinds of feelings. There were women, but they served one purpose and were sent on their way. Even on the occasion that I still entertained Maria after all these years I still had no feelings toward her and certainly never desired her to simply sit near me. Thankfully Bella interupted my assessment of myself before I drove myself insane.

"Why don't I start by telling you about how I met Alice and the Cullens and what happened in the last two weeks to lead me to your doorstep" she begun without any trepidation.

I listened to Bella's story of how she met Alice, Rose and Emmet and couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the two years that they got to spend enjoying her. She was definitely an interesting girl. Not an ounce of fear of our kind like every other human who has ever come into even the briefest of contact with our kind. She embraced her new friends and made them family. It was easy to see how they couldn't help but fall in love with her. I couldn't help but feel the adoration and beginnings of love that Peter and Char were throwing out after only a few hours. You could certainly see Emmet's influence on her in her playfulness, and Rose's in her quick wit, and Alice had no doubt refined her style but let her keep her self in her simple style. Her compasion and intelligence were obvious characteristics enhanced by her time with Carlisle, and she carried the warmth that I remember from Esme. If one didn't know any better you would think she had been born to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. When she started talking about how her and Carlisle had thoroughly discussed the plans for her change I was immediately intrigued. She had been prepared for this, her human death had already been staged, so why was she still walking around vulnerable? Alice had said it hadn't been her time before, but I couldn't think of a better time than now. I held onto that to let her finish. As she moved along to telling us about Edward's unexpected homecoming I couldn't help the growl that escaped when she told us about him having her up against the barn wall, and then again with the three nomads that the pussy hired to track her and deliver her to him.

"Isabella, excuse me but I think it's time to talk about what we're going to do. I think the first thing needs to actually be completing your human death if that's something you're ready for." I offerred.

Her eyes lit up "I couldn't agree with you more at the moment. I've known for a while now that it was going to happen before Carlisle and I had discussed and I think Alice did too."

Her emotions were completely silent again and I couldn't figure that out, but it felt right.

"Do you really think it will be easier to protect a newborn than an adult human Major"? Peter asked.

"You know I would normally raise the same questions Peter, but the last group of newborns that Maria and I started we decided to try a theory out. We brought them to the compound as humans and prepared them for what was going to happen. Explained to them what their life would be, let them ask questions, let them make a certain amount of peace with their human lives, etc. They've been the most controlled newborns I've ever encountered and they didn't have nearly the preparation that Isabella has had.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- WOW! I can't thank you all enough for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! That stuff is like crack for a writer! I've had multiple technical issues(my 3 year old stepped on my laptop screen and rendered it unusable). Starting Ch 4 I'm going to warn you the chapters are going to be getting longer and more in depth now that the background has been laid out, plus I think I'm going to throw in some unexpected POVs just because it sounds like fun. So glad you're all along for the ride.**

**I own no part of Stephanie Meyer's characters**.

Ch 4

**PPOV**

I wasn't that surprised when Jasper decided that the first order of business was gonna be to change the girl.

There were a lot of reasons, and I don't think he even realizes yet what all those reasons are. From watchin these two it aint gonna be very long before the Major is wantin to claim what's his, even if he don't know it yet.

There was still somethin not quite right though and whatever it was it was getting here fast. My woman must have a direct link to the knowing shit sometimes by the way she was nudging me when he first suggested it. If there's gonna be some baby vamp making going on there's a lot to get done, and quick.

"Well, I think you can handle the rest of the explainin to Bella. I'll take Char and we can set up a perimeter and figure out patrols". Char had my hand and whipped me out the door in a blink.

I didn't know whatever this was that was headin here, but I had a feeling it wasn't very happy, but I didn't think it was too likely that our Bella huntin party was showin up in the car that just turned onto the drive.

We waited patiently as the car approached.

I knew the Major was gonna be on high alert now.

Then I heard the little pixie's voice screetchin at whoever she was with and it was pretty damn clear who the unhappy one was. That was one pissed off pixie and I pity the one on the receiving end of her wrath.

**BPOV**

To say I was shocked was a huge understatement.

When Jasper suggested my change needed to be the first order of business, I had been thinking the same thing for most of the trip to texas with Alice, but I trusted her to tell me when it was the right time.

I didn't have Alice anymore, but I found myself wanting badly to trust Jasper's instincts, and learn to trust my own more. I'm ready for this, I've planned for this, and really Jasper is right, the only part of my human life left is the fact that my heart actually still beats, leaving me fragile and a breathing target.

This idea that all of the preparation I've had will actually ease the dreaded newborn phase is definitely something to tip the scale.

"My only fear about the change has actually been that I would lose myself. If you really think that it's not going to be as bad as I've been afraid of I'm definitely ready Jasper. I know it's still going to be painful and a lot to get used to fast, but not being able to defend myself at all against the threats of the world I'm already a part of has to be worse". I tried sending all of my sincerity out to Jasper.

Oh, but looking into his deep soulful crimson eyes was not the best idea. It was the oddest feeling to be so lost in someone I don't even really know, but looking into Jasper's eyes was like my soul just knew his. It was like coming unglued from myself only to reattatch to someone else.

I was terrified that he was going to feel all of these intense emotions coming from me and think I was crazy or something. I mean seriously, this human shows up, you have to protect her, oh and by the way she's a stage five clinger.

I had to say something to break this…whatever it was.

"Jasper, is that a car I hear coming? Where did Peter and Charlote go?" I was afraid for a moment that he wasn't hearing me, but the next thing I knew I was hauled upstairs.

"Isabella, I know we said it was gonna happen quick, but I truly didn't mean this quick. I don't know how many more chances should be taken with you though. Darlin this is gonna hurt, a lot. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep it at a minimum though". He begged, doing that whole eye-to-eye, soul reading thing.

There was nothing I could say, I was muted and all I could do was nod my head. A million senarios I had conjured up for how this would happen, and it wasn't ever quite like this. I took one last look into Jasper's crimson eyes and I closed mine.

This was gonna hurt!

I felt the heat seer through my neck first. It was white hot lava and as fast as it felt like it was racing, he was faster. First my wrists, my thighs, and my ankles. Every inch of me was covered. I could still remember the car though, and why this happened and I refused to scream. The lava was everywhere now, and it was bubbling like a SOB.

I refused to give in to the volcano that was exploding and engulfing me. It's going to take me, that much is certain, but I'd fight it as long as I could.

**JPOV**

I wasn't completely sure what was happening between Bella and I, but I had a pretty good idea. I was also sure that that fucker of a brother I had knew exactly what it was and was enjoying watching me flounder through it.

I was not gonna be nice about kicking his ass!

That was gonna have to wait though. I heard the car coming up the driveway, and I could feel the emotions of one very pissed off Mary-Alice, along with the raging anger of her probable abductors.

I could feel Peter and Char still close and assumed they were waitin to greet our approaching visitors.

I had no clue who, or what was with Alice but I was done taking chances with this girl sitting in front of me.

She had suddenly and instantly become the center of my universe and I felt like she was the only thing grounding me here. If she was gone I would be too.

Instinct told me that it was time. I scooped Isabella up and ran upstairs to my bedroom with her.

"Isabella, I know we said it was gonna happen quick, but I truly didn't mean this quick. I don't know how many more chances should be taken with you though. Darlin this is gonna hurt, a lot. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep it at a minimum though".

I looked into those soul-filled deep brown eyes for what I knew would be the last time.

I could see and feel the acceptance there. Her resignation to the timing mirrored my own, but we both knew.

She looked me in the eyes, nodded her assent and closed her eyes. I'm not sure I could've left the pull of her stare if she hadn't.

I felt her brace for what she knew was coming, took one last deep inhale of the essence of her humanity, and prayed to whatever gods were out there to forgive me for what I was about to do.

I felt the flash of white hot light the second my venom entered her neck. It was like reliving my own change from the first bite.

I knew that the more venom I could get into her the quicker her change would be, and the quicker it would be unstoppable. I moved at vampire speed, following with her wrists, ankles and thighs.

I trusted my captain to take care of whatever was going on outside. There was no way in hell I would leave my girls side to let her go through a second of this alone.

I knew she was trying so hard to be strong and fight off the terror of flames incinerating her flesh and I was at the same time proud and heart broken.

I removed my shirt and jeans to reveal as much of my cold bare skin as possible and did the same to Bella, leaving her bra and panties on to keep some of her modesty. Those would be her choice to reveal and no one elses.

I scooped her up and craddled her to me to cover her with as much of my cold body as I could.

Even through the trembling I could actually feel the venom coursing its way through her system.

I tried to absorb as much of her pain as I could and project calm, reasurance, and love to her. Yes, love, I couldn't see how anyone could stand in this girls presence for seconds without falling in love with her as myself and my family had.

Part of me was still trying to keep tabs on as much as I could to what was happening outside.

I heard all four doors open on the car, and the angry shrieks of Alice.

The pure rage felt by the three strangers was mildly concerning, but it seemed like an udercurrent, like this was almost a constant stream for them.

"Where is Bella leeches"? Came the instant greeting from a deep voice that I picked up a definite Native American lilt to.

**APOV**

I knew it had been too easy. Stupid damn mutts and their ability to block my vision.

Everything was going to work out perfect, until I smelled that horrid stench that definitely didn't belong in Texas.

Until I saw them I was a little worried that this was possibly a different pack of mutts, but I should've known Jacob wouldn't just let me protect her. He'd have to stick that putrid snout of his in the way.

Don't get me wrong, I know he, and the rest of the pack love Bella genuinely as much as my family and I know she loves them just as much. It's the only reason that the two sides know each other by more than scent, but they needed to stay out of this one.

I had warned Jacob a few months ago that there would come a day when I might have to take Bella away without notice to protect her.

I know Emmet, or at least Esme would've gotten in touch with Jacob or Sam to fill them in at least somewhat. Emmet and Esme have a soft spot for the dogs that I'll never understand.

Jasper was not going to be pleased about this AT ALL!

Of course I couldn't see how he was going to react because of the hard headed idiots who were forcing me to take them to Bella. They may look like grown men, but they were still stupid teenagers who just can't listen to sound advice…and now I sound like an old bitty. Gahhhh!

I wasn't too sure what to make out of the fact that Peter and Charlotte were the only ones standing outside.

I could only hope that Jasper had the forethought to take Bella somewhere safe, and maybe the smell of the dogs would keep my former brother's hunting party at bay for a little bit longer.

**CharPOV**

Of course Peter and I had heard, and knew fully well what had just happened in Jaspers bedroom before the car pulled up. My new sister was on her way to truly becoming our sister.

The excitement was short-lived when I got a whiff of the most foul stench I had ever experienced in my entire life.

A car sped down the rest of our drive and skidded to a stop, immediately disbursing three giant indians and a livid tiny Alice.

"Where is Bella leeches"? Demanded the biggest one.

"Absolutely no cooth at all Jacob Black! Bella would tear your hide off if she heard you talking to her friends this way"! Screetched Alice.

The sight was almost humorous. There stood this almost seven foot giant man being scolded with a tiny finger being shoved in his chest and Alice having raised herself to every bit of her four and a half feet.

Peter and I just stood there watching the show in amusement and curiosity.

"Alice I won't kill you because she loves you, but it's my job as much as yours to ensure her safety and that's exactly what I will do even if I have to do it with you slung over my shoulder kicking and screaming". He told her with absolute finality, and by the look in his eyes I had no doubts that he would do exactly that.

"Now, there's no need for anyone gettin' their panties in a bunch. Alice would you like to introduce us to your friends here." God I loved it when my Pete just acted like a whole lot of somethin' was absolutely nothin'.

"Sorry Peter, Charlotte. I assure you these are NOT my friends though. You can thank Bella and her fondness for strays for the pack of mutts that are standing on your lawn." Alice said in total annoyance.

"I thought that putrid stench smelled a lot like wet dog, but they look like Indians to me Alice". I told her, now fully confused.

"Meet the shapeshifting wolves of the Quileute tribe. Jacob, Paul, and Seth these are Peter and Charlotte Whitlock."

"Werewolves! Alice, you brought werewolves to my door?!" Peter growled.

"We're not werewolves leeches. We can phase and rip you to shreds without a full moon and if someone doesn't produce our Bella real quick that's exactly what's going to happen" Retorted the big angry one.

"Well now, that's gonna be a bit of a problem at the moment pup. Ya see, Bella's rather busy at the moment". Peter calmly explained again. I really do love it when he does that.

"I can hear her heart beat and smell her all over here. Either you go retreive her from your lair or we will. Your call leech."

I had seen the look of love and devotion on Jasper's face when he looked at Bella and by the time we came out here he was projecting his mately emotions all over the place. Anyone stepping a foot near Bella, especially as vulnerable as she is at the moment would definitely unleash the Major.

I'm not sure anyone in a 10 mile radius would survive it, including myself, Peter and Alice.

"Look, I understand that you care about our Bella, I really do, it's impossible to know her and not. But you should know that a lot has changed since she arrived and it would be ill advised for you to go near where she is. I'm gonna assume that you, being supernatural creatures as well have an equivallent to mating, yes?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's called imprinting, but what's that got to do with Bells?" asked the one Alice called Paul.

"Well, ya see there's a fourth vampire here, as I'm sure you can smell, and well Bella belongs to him in that sense. He's a terrifyin' fucker under a threat. Now, don't go gettin' yer fur ruffled there and knock off the growlin. He's my brother and the best damn man you could hope to ever meet, but under the man are vampire instincts and right now he's all vamp, and all about protectin' his mate, who happens to be Bella." I was so proud of him for explaining this so rationally.

I had been focussed on the almost too silent wimpers coming from inside, but it was in that moment that Bella let out the first of many blood curdling screams.

In an instant there were three giant snarling wolves standing in front of us.

**~I know this chapter doesn't entirely make up for my absence, but I hope it helps you get your fix on for the moment. I'm even more thrilled with where this story is going than I was when I started. That Major just keeps on getting better and better. Looking forward to hearing from all of you. **

**I promise more to come A LOT sooner than recently! Now REVIEW so I can get all inspired and shit!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-WOW! So glad that so many of you are loving this story as much as I am! Let's not delay with idle chit chat. On with the show.**

**I'm only responsible for the corruption of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Ch. 5**

**JakePOV**

The sound of my best friend's scream was all it took to turn the rage that bubbled under the surface to explode.

The instant that we phased the blonde threw his mate behind him and set into a crouch in front of her, snarling in his pathetic attempt at protecting her against us.

'_How long are we gonna hold back Jake?' Paul_

"Alice, can they still understand us"? The blonde on asked.

Alice stepped in front of us. Her lack of fear was foolish in this moment. There's nothing that would stand in my way of protecting Bella from any bloodsucker.

"Jake, Paul, Seth, you need to back down. I didn't know until now because I couldn't see it, or I would've prepared you. The screams that you're hearing aren't because Bella's being attacked. She's in pain, but it's because she's changing. There's nothing anyone can do about it, and you know it's what she wanted. Please, you need to phase back and calm down before Jasper reacts to your rage." Alice was begging in a soothing but urgent voice.

I could vaguely see the sincerety in her eyes through the red haze of my rage.

I started backing away slowly, pulling against every fiber of my body wrapped in instinct to destroy and protect.

'_Jake, I think she's telling the truth. You know it's what Bella wanted. She'll kill us if we hurt them.' Seth._

'_We'll phase back. I don't know what to do right now, but she's right there's noting we can do about it.' _

We backed up behind the car and phased back. My head was spinning with all the thoughts going through it. Bella's life flashing before me.

I've known for about a year that this is what she wanted, but the reality was crippling.

I had tried everything I could to get her to change her mind. She wasn't in love with me the way I was in love with her.

Sure we had shared a couple kisses, but even as much as I wanted her even I knew what it would do to her if she did fall in love with me only for me to find my imprint.

We had all learned to tolerate the Cullens simply out of our love for Bella. She just had a way of doing that. Most of us even liked them, some even loved them. Embry and Paul had pretty much adopted Esme.

It still wasn't helping me come to grips.

We phased and grabbed spare shorts out of the car.

"Isn't there anything you can do to help her?" Seth asked.

The kid cared about Bella as much as I did, she was his big sister in almost every sense.

"Sorry son, I guarantee you the Major is up there doing everything in his power to lessen the pain for her, but there's only so much even he can do. Bella knew as much as anyone could what was going to happen". The blonde male explained.

"Look, I'm sorry for the outburst, but we didn't know and it's our instinctual nature to protect against your kind". I tried to explain.

Best that we make nice with these bloodsuckers if they were going to tolerate us hanging around to make sure Bella makes it through this okay.

"That's something I can respect, but just so you know pup, you ever pose a threat to my mate or family again and I can't promise my instincts won't take over. Right now you should be thankin yer lucky tails that the Major is so trustin of me to deal with y'all out here".

I was starting to not like the way everyone was so afraid of this guy that's supposedly Bella's mate.

How would he treat Bella when she pissed him off? Because surely she would. Bella was anything but submissive, and the Cullen's had completely spoiled her rotten.

"Look since you're all here, and I don't assume yer gonna be leavin till you get to see our girl you might as well do somethin useful. I'm sure you know the reason Alice brought Bella to us, and well since that threat isn't obsolete and Alice can't see anything here we need to secure a perimeter and scout out any unknown scents. Besides, I think it would be in all of our best interest to give Bella and the Major as much space as possible. Alice, can you see anything involving the hunters or Douchward?"

"No Peter, I'm certain that he's coached them on how to evade my visions".

"Alright, well let's split up and get this area secured. Char you take Alice. I'll take the boys with me and give them a rundown on our plans, as well as a 101 on how to behave once they finally meet our beloved brother".

**JasperPOV**

Pain, white hot burning pain.

Every vampire will tell you they will never forget the pain of the change. I can assure you, the memory fades a little bit. I'm not even the one changing and the pain is maddening me into not knowing if I'll make it out.

I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to contain my beast with those shape-shifters out there.

Their emotions, on top of trying to absorb as much of Isabella's pain, was too much.

I had already lost focus a few times, causing my girl to catch the onslaught of the full fire returning to her.

NO ONE would be causing her more pain than necessary and keeping their life. They were a direct threat to my mate at the moment, and that is something I cannot allow.

I could tell from their emotions towards Bella, as well as Alice's carefully veiled affection for them that they must be very important to my mate.

Leave it to this curious creature wrapped around my body right now to make a family of vampires fall in love with her, adopt her as their own, cater to her every whim, and on top of it a pack of native american shapeshifters as well.

If there's anything I can be certain about at this moment it's that boring will never be something related to the rest of my eternity.

I can only hope right now that when she wakes up and the shifters see that she's okay that they'll just go home, or she'll get a whiff of their special stink and send them packing. I must be channeling Peter's gift though because I've got a feelin that aint gonna happen.

My worst fear is that she's gonna wake up angry with me, hating me, and want to leave with them or go back to the Cullens.

I'd follow of course. There is nothing in the universe that I wouldn't do to keep this girl next to me.

I know she got her hopes up when I told them about how controlled our most recent newborns have been because of the preparations we've been making.

I hope that works for her the same, but honestly I've never met such a fearless and spirited human before. That could spell out big trouble for me in the next year especially.

It's going to be a long 2 and a half more days of burnin and wonderin.

**EdwardPOV**

**AN-Warning to any die-hard Edward lovers, this is the point in the story where you probably won't like me very much. **

I leave for a couple years to find some peace in this existence and my whole family goes completely fucking insane.

I would expect something completely rediculous and stupid from Emmet like bringing home a human, naming it, playing with it, trying to be 'friends' with it, etc. The rest of my family though, must be suffering from some kind of amneisia and forgotten that we're VAMPIRES for crying out loud!

I know Carlisle has his deluded ideas of compassion towards them and I've spent most of my vampire life playing along.

Eternity is a long time to spend alone and most of the time I enjoy the sense of family that he offers, so I tollerate the disgusting animal blood when I'm with them. It's gone too far though. This isn't just playing the good doctor with his trophy wife and beautiful adopted children anymore.

The house smelled more of their human than it did of them. They built her a barn and had horses. There's the joke of the century, animal drinking vampires with a barn full of horses.

Carlisle's thoughts were screaming at me as he was kicking me out of the family how much they all loved her. He has really convinced himself that she is the closest to a child he and Esme will ever have. That used to be me they thought of that way.

She has made them all weak and vulnerable. If they were attacked by a group of nomads they'd all die trying to protect the human.

If there were a real life Buffy her name would be Isabella Marie Swan.

I will find this girl. I will have her. I will savor every last drop of her.

Then I will begin my repentance to them. Eventually they will see what she has done to them and that I'm doing this to save them.

I know Alice's visions wouldn't let me find where she has the girl so I'm glad I exchanged numbers with the twisted threesome of nomads that I met on my way through Seattle.

James, Victoria and Laurant are a lethal trio of hunting skills and Alice can't look for them.

It was no trouble at all for them to find where Alice took the little bitch, but it just had to be the emo "God-of-War" that came tagging along when Alice found the family. So I spent a half a million to find out where she's being kept and that no vampire without a death wish will go near the place.

I'm a resourceful bastard though so on to my plan B.

I do hope Alice has the sense to be gone before they show up, but if not I can't really be bothered. It'll be a lesson in what happens when vampires play with their food too long.

Now I just have to time my arrival with theirs right so that no one else gets to that sweet nactar that belongs to me first. I despise waiting, but she is MINE!

**PeterPOV**

I had just finished up with the boys, tellin them all abut what to expect with the Major when I caught three scents that someone had obviously been tryin to cover.

"Hold up there, can any of y'all smell these scents"?

"They smell really old. Figured it was some previous guests of yours". Jake said non-chalantly enough to really burn my hide.

"Listen hear pups. Don't ever go to assumin anything when you smell unfamiliar vampires. You'll get yerselves killed real quick-like that way". Who the hell taught these kids how to survive?

I pulled out my phone and called Char.

"Listen hot-stuff, we've got three unknown scents that someone tried to hide by sprayin that odo-ban stuff behind them. I'm gonna take the boys to follow it. I need you and Alice to go back, but stay away enough so your off of Jasper's emo radar. Keep up a perimeter around the house just in case, I'll call when I know somethin. Love you too baby".

Tracking the scents wasn't hard to do. They were holed up in an abandoned barn. I sent the wolves first since they wouldn't be expectin a scent like that.

Apparently they weren't expectin anything at all since I ended up sendin three teenage boys to witness their first vamp porn.

"Howdy there, heard we had some new neighbors and wanted to welcome ya to these parts". I announced barging through the delapitated wooden door followed by the Jake wolf.

We were met by three pair of startled crimson eyed vamps, now crowched and snarling in all their naked glory.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here"? The blonde male demanded through snarles, trying to sheild the red headed female.

"I'll be doin the question askin durin this visit. Don't even think about tryin to flee. There's two more of these big hairy fuckers outside and let me tell ya, they'll have ya tore apart before you can even ponder it."

I gave a nod for the darker one to check the window to confirm the other two wolves.

"We are just passing through, we mean no harm to you or your strange coven. I am Laurant, these are James and Victoria". He explained, with a definite french accent.

I could only assume Jake's growling was in response to the blatant lie about 'just passing through'.

"I'm gonna call bullshit on ya there frenchie. Ya, see we caught yer scents around our home, and it was obvious someone was tryin to cover up that you'd been snoopin around. You can start tellin me the truth and thankin yer blessins that we're the ones here and not my brother or you'd all be in bits and pieces already".

"Your brother"? the female spoke up.

You could hear the fear in her voice. She knew who the Major was so this was gonna be a lot easier.

"Yes ma'am. Perhaps you've heard of him. The Major, Black Death, the God of War"?

"I told you it wasn't worth any amount of money coming into _his_ area, stupid damn men don't listen to a god-damn thing I say." She began ranting.

"We didn't know, I assure you we don't have death wishes. We were supposed to bring the human girl back to the mind reader. He paid us a half a mill up front. We forefitted out when we realized who she was being kept by". Frenchie pleaded.

Well I'll be damned. This was a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be.

"I'll tell ya what. You three finish up here, get dressed and tail it out of Texas and I'll deal with my brother. I smell ya around these parts again and you'll be starin down the black empty eyes of the meanest SOB ever though. Understood."?

They were already getting their clothes on before I finished.

Jasper was gonna love this story.

**A/N-Okay, that's gonna have to be it for this chapter or it's never going to end. Chapter 6 is already underway so no worries. I think perhaps Chapter 6 will be a good time to wake Bella up and introduce her to her mate…we'll see what the Major thinks and get back to ya on that one. Thanks so much for all the reviews and support. KEEP THEM COMING!**


	6. Chapter 6 Edit

**A/N-Well Chapter 5 was fun. I'm loving the reviews, and I can tell you that this chapter has a lot of surprises in store. On with the show! Thanks for the awesome reviews. I'm def feeling the lovin.**

***Chapter Edit note-Per request I have edited this chapter to remove the A/Ns between the POVs. I had put them in a couple places simply to minimize any confusion where I haven't really seen other stories do certain things. I'll leave the edited version up as long as I don't start getting a bunch of reviews from people confused about the jumps in perspective. Thanks for the reviews and keeping with me. **

**I own nothing aside from my own twisting of Stephanie Meyer's fabulous story.**

**Chapter 6**

**PeterPOV**

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'll be needin to see your cell phones"

"Our cell phones?" They all asked in unison mock-innocent voices.

"You didn't think I got to be the Major's second in command by bein an idiot did ya"?

They dutifully handed over their cell phones and I almost felt guilty for what I knew I had to do even though I had told them they were free to go.

The feelin bad ended when I saw the text log from James' phone.

"Well, what do we have here? This is not good, not good at all. No sirry." I paused to give Jake my signal.

Jake, Paul, and Embry were on the three in less than a heartbeat. I had been waiting to see what these boys could actually do and it was pretty impressive. I let them have their fun tearing the vamps apart while I read through the rest of the messages on the phones.

I grabbed their heads and put them on their own posts so they could be eye level with me. I wanted them to understand just how serious I was in this moment.

"It seems there's quite a bit of decention in your ranks here. I had my suspicions about you James, but I'll bet you'd be thrilled to find out that each of your companions have been making side bargains of their own."

"What do you want us to do with the rest of the parts"? Paul asked. It was still freaky as hell to see them shift from giant hairy wolves into giant teenage indians.

"Grab some of those old sacks and mix them up so they can't fuse too many parts back together". I ordered.

"Since none of you are gonna be making it out of this alive I'm just gonna go ahead and give y'all somethin to ponder for the last few hours of yer lives. The 'human' that yer all tryin to get to, well, first off she aint exactly human, but second she's also the mate of my brother. Do you know what happens to someone who threatens the well-being of the God of War"?

Fear, yes fear was a good thing to see in their eyes. It was nothin like the fear they'd be feelin soon enough, but it was a good start.

"I don't either to tell ya the truth, but I'm lookin forward to seeing it for myself when I bring your sorry asses home for him to deal with."

"Alright boys, lets get back to the house before any more dumb fucks try to get brave like these idiots."

The Major was not gonna like this one bit. Hopefully this could all wait till our girl is done with her change.

**CarlislePOV**

Pacing. More Pacing, and more pacing. That's all I feel like I've done since Alice took off with Bella, we dealt with Edward and he ran off, and faking Bella's death.

We've been back from the funeral for five hours and I've been pacing this living room while Esme sits and sobs, Rose glares daggers at me, and Emmet continues his quest for ways to escape and track down Alice and Bella.

It's hard to believe that just a few days ago we were all the happiest we had been in all of our existence.

The day that Bella came through the door hand in hand with Alice, with that smile that lit up the world, was the end of us simply existing.

Sure I had found my mate in Esme, and I loved my work at the hospital. I loved my 'children', and we had each found our own joys in life, but nothing like what Bella brought to us. She restored hope and humanity in my family that we never knew was missing.

She was truly like a missing part of each of our souls that just decided to come back one day.

So now I pace, Esme weeps, Rose is angry, and Emmet is trying to escape. All because we need that part back.

I know we'll see her again, Alice won't let anything happen to Bella. Not knowing what's going on with your child is unbearable though.

There's still some business that needs to be addressed. That business being Charlie Swan. Bella's father who has so graciously shared her with us.

Bella had already carefully planned out this part of her death. The letter on my desk was waiting, along with the gift next to the barn, that was waiting for Charlie's birthday.

"I'm going to give Charlie his letter and birthday present. Emmet I need to be able to trust you to stay here in case Edward gets any more stupid ideas."

I kissed Esme, hugged Emmet and Rose and had never been so happy to step out of my home before.

With Charlie's letter in hand I headed toward the truck parked on the side of the barn. I had to take a slight detour to check in on Bella's horses. I know wherever she is she'd be pissed at all of us for not making sure her horses were happy.

Bella had Alice help her invest her money a while back and had actually done quite well.

When we wouldn't let her help pay for the barn or horses she decided her first major purchase would be Charlie's 40th birthday present.

It was the perfect gift for him. Bella saw the ad on Craigslist. The man that owned the pickup and boat had passed and made his wife promise she'd find someone who would enjoy the boat as much as he had. The truck was even set up for a wheelchair.

Bella had insisted that fait had ordained the man's truck and boat to be Charlie's since no one would enjoy it more, and the truck was even set up for Billie, Charilie's best friend.

I pulled in front of Charlie's house, the guilt and frustration over having to lie to this man, making him believe that his only child is dead, was overwhelming.

I approached the house cautiously, knowing the other two scents belonged to Billie Black and Sue Clearwater.

I don't know how much they know, but I know they are aware that Bella wasn't really the body in the coffin. She had broached this with the council a year ago to let them know what her choice was and what would happen someday.

No one agreed with her decision and there was a lot of tension for a while, but just like with us when Bella wanted something people were just inclined to give it to her.

Shaking my head of the memories I went to knock on the door as it was opened to reveal a tired looking Charlie Swan.

"Hi Charlie. I still can't tell you how sorry I am. Sorry I didn't call before I came over, but I wanted to give you this in private. Emmet was cleaning out one of the stalls and found a box burried under one of the mats. None of us knew that Bella had put it there. This envelope had your name on it." I explained, handing the envelope to him.

"You going on a trip there Carlisle"? Charlie asked, taking the letter but raising an eyebrow at the truck and boat behind me.

I couldn't help the small chuckle. "No Charlie, that is your birthday gift that Bella had stashed next to the barn for the last 6 months. I didn't feel right not giving you anything she had left".

Charlie's eyes went wide with emotion. "Sh-sh-she bought me a truck and a boat? Carlisle, that's rediculous she was only 18 years old with a minimum wage job".

"Yes, well about a year and a half ago she had asked for my help investing some of her money. I gave her some guidance and she actually did rather well. This is the first thing she purchased." I explained. At least I could tell him one thing that was the truth.

Charlie made his way out to look at the boat and I remained in my spot, knowing full well that the dagger glaring native was coming my way for a chat.

"Thought you should know that the council has reached a decision. They insist on speaking to Bella first, but it's been decided that Charlie, being a quarter Quileute and his ties to the tribe, will not be left in the dark much longer". Billie stated, as if reading a decree.

"I'm not sure how she's going to react to that Billie. Right now we don't even know where she is".

"It's also for Charlie's protection, as he is unknowingly linked to both of our ends of the supernatural world." Sue interceded.

"I'll let you know as soon as we hear from her or Alice".

The three of us watched helplessly as Charlie Swan, one of the strongest men I'd ever met, sank into the seat on the boat with Bella's letter open and tears trickling down his red cheeks.

**BellaPOV**

My thoughts are racing, as if they're trying to keep up with the frantic drum beating it's way out of my chest.

I can tell you the location of every molecule that makes up my body, because each one has literally been burned into my perfect recall of the last 63 hours, 42 minutes, and 28 seconds.

I'm well aware of Jasper's presence and that he kept all of his promises of not leaving me to go through this alone, but right at this moment I feel like I'm going to explode and I won't be able to stop myself from taking him out when I do.

I know what's happening. I signed up for this. I've been prepared for this.

Bullshit! There is no way to prepare for this.

My heart is starting to falter in it's manic rhythm. I feel comforted by this.

I've never wished for my own death like I have since the lava started it's course of destruction through my mortality.

I'm angry. Rage. I can't get my thoughts to slow down enough to remember why, but I am.

I don't know if I managed to keep the screams in or not.

The inferno is now localized to two places, my heart and my throat.

Does a vampire's heart stop beating, frozen by venom, or does it explode? I think mine is going to explode.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump. Screaming bloody murder, yes that's definitely me screaming.

Silence.

No more thumping. No more screaming.

Someone forgot to tell my throat that it's over. It's still burning.

Shit! Maybe I'm making myself think the thumping stopped.

Not silence. Voices. There are voices and other noises everywhere.

Buzzing. Wind is blowing through a window. It's making the leaves dance too.

Voices. Too many voices. I need everyone to be quiet for a few minutes.

Why can't I just get back to that silence?

Burning. Throat is still burning.

"Isabella, you can't wish it away. Open your eyes please". Jasper whispered.

At least someone can whisper.

Jasper can keep talking. Everyone else needs to shut the hell up. Too many. There are too many voices.

Heart beats. Three of them. Blood.

Throat errupting now…and eyes are popping open.

Wow!

"Isabella, you're okay. Please come down off of the dresser darlin'." Jasper is soothing to me.

Why am I on the dresser?

"Jas-"

What the hell?!

Okay, not ready for talking.

Charades. Yes, we will be playing charades until Jasper finds me a vamp specialist who can figure out why my throat got left behind in the blaze.

Getting off of the dresser.

Hands to throat.

Ah, ding ding ding. Jasper gets it. He understands. Maybe he knows someone.

He has red bags. Why red bags. Medicine?

"It's blood Isabella. That's why your throat is still burning. We can talk about human or animal later, but let's get the fire put out for now."

Don't have to tell me twice.

I may have just snatched the bags out of Jaspers hands. Oops. I'll appologize later.

Oh sweet nectar of the gods!

Heaven. Yes, this is heaven. I didn't make it through the change. I died, and I am currently in a crimson heaven.

Huh, I always questioned the fluffy cloud image, but crimson?

Not heaven. Thoughts are slowing.

Blood bags, like from the hospital.

15 of them. Empty.

"Shit Jasper, I hope you left some for the humans".

He laughs.

He's so beautiful. Was he this beautiful before? Wait a second…

"Jasper why are we in our underwear"?

The voices are laughing. Someone else is growling, who's growling?

"I was trying to give you as much cold as possible to help with the burning." He says, looking a little afraid.

More growling.

"Jasper, I wish I could tell you if it helped. I have no idea, but who are those voices, and who is growling, and who are the three heartbeats"?

"We have a lot to discsuss. There have been some…developments? While you were…changing". He carefully explains.

Wait, tinkling laughter. I know that laugh!

"ALICE"!

Oops, I hope that door can be replaced.

Flying down the stairs.

Crash.

Almost better than the heavenly nectar of the gods, hugging my best friend, my sister. I didn't know if I'd ever see her again.

"Oh Bella, I love you too"

"Alice, why are you here? How are you here? I thought you were gone. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. Did you bring the others back with you"?

Deep breath, italian leather, silk and flowers. Alice. My alice. Forrest, campfire, dog?

"Alice, why do you smell like you've been petting a dog"?

Booming laughter from outside. More growls.

"Developments, darlin, developments" Jasper announces.

"Bella, let's get some clothes on you and I'll explain what I can" –Alice

The information is being stored away as Alice babbles on. I'm a little overwhelmed as Alice is recounting everything that happened after she left.

I can't help but find it funny that Alice was vampnapped by Jake, Paul and Embry.

"Isabella Marie Swan, it is not funny! Do you have any idea what you've done by forcing your mongrels into my life"? Alice isn't really mad.

She loves them almost as much as I do.

Jasper is politely letting me feel that. Wink at the hot cowboy.

"Can I see them? I mean, I won't try to eat them will I"?

"No, Bella, I don't think you'll try to eat them. Unless you have a fancy for the aroma of wet dog that's been rolling in roadkill". Jasper retorts through clenched teeth.

Hmm, Jasper does not love them.

"Listen Jasper, I understand that they are supposed to be our enemies, but those are my friends out there. I love them, and if they aren't welcome here I'm sure I can find somewhere else for us to go."

Stomping. Yes, I am petulantly stomping down the stairs.

This isn't the place for the boys, and I will be sending them back to the rez very quickly, but they will not be treated as less than my family until then.

Whoa! Talk about sensory overload!

My first look at the great outdoors is a little bit much to take in at once.

Add on top of it the two vampires standing to my right buzzing in anticipation and the three giant boys gawking in front of me…and yeah, if I could pass out right now I think I would. I think I might like to.

"Holy-upgrades Bells!" Yells Paul

Upgrades?

Oh yeah, I haven't even gotten to see myself yet.

"Bells" Jake nods.

"Jake, it's still me. You can stop worrying now. I'm going to be okay." I soothe, stepping slowly forward for the hug I need, but I'm not sure of my strength.

2 seconds and I'm enveloped in the firey arms of my Jake. Paul and Em following quickly.

I'm going to break their hearts when I send them back and tell them they have to move on.

I won't be returning to Forks any time in the near future and these boys need to get on with their lives.

I think I'll just enjoy it for a few more minutes though.

**-A/N Okay my luvies this chapter has to end somewhere. There's a lot for Bella to get caught up on, and there's a whole shit-stom brewing for her crew so let's give them a little breather before it all goes crazy. I wanted to write a present tense first person narrative of Bella's waking for a while. Let me know what y'all think. Chapter 7 should be out before the weekend. Review-crack makes my fingers type a little faster…Just sayin…*Que evil laugh***


End file.
